leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.11
(Gameplay) |Latest = June 10, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.11 Notes |Prev = V5.10 |Next = V5.12 |Release = June 10, 2015 }} New Skins in the Store Celebrate the release of with the following Prehistoric Skins: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Diamond V * Smoothed out LP gains for most players. League of Legends V5.11 General ;Combat Text * Critical strikes are now distinct from standard basic attacks/abilities, with adjustments to their icon, color and motion. * Cleaned up a number of bugs and nuances. ;Champion Mastery * At rank 5+, the Mastery Emote is visible to the enemy team. ;Recall * The Shop will now close if recall is interrupted.Recall closes the shop * Recall's "safety buffer" currently varies between 0 and 0.25 seconds. This has been standardized. Unknown to what standard, although the post seems to imply the delay is intended.Recall still uses old "after a delay" mechanics Champions ;Champion Rework / New Champion Teaser : was teased in a similar manner, with his icon being scattered across Summoner's Rift a patch before his release. * Performing a /laugh in the river will invoke a mocking, guttural, yet slightly underwater-y laugh. This can only be triggered once per player. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 225 at all levels. ; * ** The flurry no longer occurs against structures. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** The hawk's vision now updates more seamlessly while in flight. ** The hawk's vision radius while in flight has been reduced to 1000 units from 1500. ; * ** Soldiers no longer spam their autoattack animation while idle. ; * ** If Brand's initial target becomes untargetable while the inferno is in flight, the projectile will select a new target instead of fizzling. ** Pyroclasm will always select a new target if it's current target becomes untargetable while in flight. This didn't make it into this patch, though. Sorry. ; * ** Now ignores 50% of the target's bonus armor against enemy champions. * ** Fixed a bug where the trap could take any time between 1 and seconds to arm. It is now always seconds. ** Fixed a bug where certain dashes could pass over the trap without triggering it. * ** is now granted on-click instead of after the 0.25 second cast time. The ability should no longer cancel if you lose sight of the target. ; * General ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Tooltip corrected to show the actual maximum damage to monsters. (150, not 400) ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Parallel Convergence will now grant sight after 2 seconds - i.e. the ability grants sight only when enemies can also see the ability. * ** Improved visibility of the clone for the enemy team. You should only lose sight of the clone when it walks into the brush/fog, rather then when you lose sight of Ekko. * Mana cost implemented at 100. Although Riot is sceptical that this will solve any of the issues players have against Ekko. ; * ** The amount of bonus attack damage granted is now checked every seconds instead of every 1 second. * ** The bonus movement speed is now additive instead of multiplicative. ; * General ** / can no longer be ranked and will automatically improve at levels 6, 11 and 16. Values unchanged. ** Each of Jayce's basic abilities now has 6 ranks. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** percentage progression remains unchanged and is %. ** Cooldown progression remains unchanged and is seconds. ** Mana cost progression remains unchanged and is mana. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Mana refund per basic attack progression is unchanged and is . * ** Damage ratio changed to % of target's max. health)}} from % of target's max. health)}}. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost progression remains unchanged and is mana. ** Max damage to monster progression remains unchanged and is . * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Mana cost progression remains unchanged and is mana. * ** Damage modifier changed to % from %. ** Cooldown changed to from . * ** Movement speed bonus progression remains unchanged and is %. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from ; * ** Isolation radius reduced to 425 from 500. ; * / ** Dash speed reduced to 1300 from 1600. * / ** Missile width reduced to 55 from 70. ** Improved the rate at which the ability checks if the tether is broken by 400%. ** Fixed a bug where the ability would not root targets if they were protected by when hit initially, even if the shield was broken before the ability resolves. ; * - Rework ** % increased Armor}}. ** For the next 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage to his target and surrounding enemies. *** Attacks during the active now properly display the ability's AoE. *** Attacks during the active use the critical strike animation. ; * ** The global cooldown on Orianna's abilities when the Ball snaps back to her is increased to seconds from seconds on Shockwave (ONLY). ; * ** A second attempt at fixing the bug from V5.10 where stacks were being generated on-click rather than after his ability's cast times - i.e. he will no longer gain stacks if his abilities fail to cancel due to his target dying or losing sight. The previous bug-fix only applied to . ; * ** Updated the gameplay to match the change that erroneously only affected the tooltip last patch. ; * General ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 9 at all levels. * ** Energy cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ; * ** While active, Shyvana's attacks will deal }} as bonus magic damage. ** Fixed a bug where Burnout had double the AD ratio while in Dragon Form. ; * ** Duration of initial speed boost reduced to seconds from . Total duration unaffected. Summoner Rift ; Hoot hoot * A porowl has been added. Crystal Scar ;Visual Upgrade * Textures upgraded to reduce noise (unnecessary detail). * Minions have been upgraded to match Summoner's Rift. * Purple Team has been updated to Red Team. Twisted Treeline Gameplay ;General *Death timers increased to | + ( |Level 1 to 5}} / )}} from 15 + (1 level). *Cumulative experience per level changed to: **PBE: }} **Live: }} ;Visual Upgrade *Minions, turrets, inhibitors and nexuses have been upgraded to match Summoner's Rift. **''Purple minions remain purple.'' *Golems updated to resemble the . * now uses the buff-monster health bar. ;Minions *All minions are now worth 3 more gold. ;Altars * No longer grants bonus gold, ability power or attack damage. * Controlling one altar now grants 10% bonus movement speed. * Controlling two altars now grants: "You restore on minion/monster kill." ;All Turrets *Reinforced Armor improved to 200 from 75. ;Outer Turret :Now an "inner" turret. *Damage reduced to 160 from 190. *Armor increased to 100 from 67. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. ;New Outer Turret *A new turret has been added to the lane. *Health implemented at 1850. *Armor and magic resistance implemented at 50. *Damage implemented at 152. *Gold implemented at 100. ;Inhibitor Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 6. *Attack speed increased to 1.25 from 0.83. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. ;Nexus Turret *Armor increased to 100 from 67. *Damage reduced to 150 from 180. *Attack speed increased to 2.5 from 0.83. *Gold reduced to 100 from 150. *Experience removed. Jungle ;General *Monsters now start at level 2. *Respawn timer on monsters reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. ; *Damage reduced to 70 from 73. *Health reduced to 1240 from 1440. *Gold increased to 69 from 66. ; *Damage reduced to 33 from 35. *Health reduced to 480 from 540. *Gold increased to 21 from 18. ; *Damage reduced to 40 from 42. *Health reduced to 1120 from 1320. *Gold increased to 51 from 48. ; *Damage reduced to 15 from 16. *Health reduced to 390 from 420. *Gold increased to 17 from 14. ; *Damage reduced to 52 from 55. *Health reduced to 1050 from 1200. *Gold increased to 45 from 42. ; *Damage reduced to 18 from 20. *Health reduced to 230 from 250. *Gold increased to 17 from 14. ; *Vilemaw's respawn timer has been added to the tab menu. **Respawn timer increased to 6 minutes from 5. *Health increased to 5500 from 3500. *Attack damage reduced to 100 from 113. *AOE slam attack range increased. Ranged champions should no longer be able to exploit the range to kill Vilemaw's safely. *Corrosion now also reduces attack speed, in addition to armor and magic resistance. *Removed a few blind spots in Vilemaw's range. * **Duration increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. **No longer grants attack speed, cooldown reduction, health regeneration and mana regeneration. ** You are and grants to nearby allied minions, which empowers them similar to . ** : In addition to the below empowerments, this unit will briefly enemies minions that gets too close. ;Too Spooky Minions * All minions ** enemy minions on first contact. * Melee minions ** +20 armor and magic resistance ** +20% attack speed ** +15 attack damage ** +75 attack range * Caster minions ** +10 armor and magic resistance ** +10% attack speed ** +20 attack damage ** +100 attack range * Siege minions ** +30 armor and magic resistance ** +10% attack speed ** +50 attack damage ** +750 attack range (beyond turret range) ** Attacks are now Area of Effect (200 range) and deal double damage to turrets * Super minions ** +10 armor and magic resistance ** +10% attack speed ** +10 attack damage Items Common Items ; * The passive will now be applied by heals even if the target is at full health. ; * Ability Power ratio reduced to from . * Charges gained per spell cast reduced to 10 from 20. * This affects all versions of the items. ; * Attacking wards will no longer trigger the toggle and consume mana. Map-Specific Items ;Removed items from Twisted Treeline * * * ; *Reclassified as a trinket. Free! **Stats removed. **Recipe removed. *Availability: Twisted Treeline only *No longer reveals nearby traps. *Grants Covers an area with stealth-detecting mist for 5 seconds, granting vision of units which pass through it for 3 seconds. (800 Range, 375 AOE estimate). ; * Now deals magic damage instead of physical damage. ; * Now deals magic damage instead of physical damage. ; *No longer grants 50% critical strike damage. *Now grants Critical strikes causes your target to bleed for an additional as magic damage over 3 seconds. ; * New Recipe: + + 900g = 2500g ** Old recipe: + + 980g = 2455g * Now grants +100% base health regeneration. * Health reduced to 800 from 850. June 11th Hotfix ; * The fireball will now select a new target whenever its active target becomes unavailable. As promised above. ; * Fixed a bug where Ace in the Hole would grant permanent vision of the target if they block the ability with a spell shield. ; * Fixed a bug where Hyper Charge would cause Jayce's melee form attacks to deal no damage. * Fixed a bug where an in-the-air Hyper Charged attack would deal tons of damage if Jayce swapped into melee form before it hit. ; *Fixed a bug where the cooldown was sometimes too short on Twisted Treeline. Patch Rundown References de:V5.11 es:V5.11 pl:V5.11 Category:Patch notes